愛にはダーク Original Version
by Dark-Night Spirit
Summary: Kanji Meaning: To Love the Dark  There's another version of this in the process, but yeah. Don't mind the shitty spelling, I wrote this so long ago There may be content or language. I'm not sure cuz I haven't read this in months. IchigoXOC
1. Intro to My OC

**This is the shitty original version of this story. Here's the link to the new better version:** .net/story/story_?storyid=6295599&chapter=1

* * *

**Name: **Kurai Masaki Konpaku 

**Nickname: **Akuma, Kumori

**Age: **appears as 17, but is really 35,654,200 years old

**Birthdate: **October 22nd, ?

**Height: **5' 7''

**Weight: **115 pounds

**Casual Clothing: **torn jeans that are loose around the lower leg, black tank top, and black DC shoes

**Usual Makeup: **black eyeliner

**Hair: **long, black hair with natural red streaking

**Eyes: **violet/grey with black edges

**Race: **human/demon/shinigami/vizard

**Shinigami Position: **Captain Commander (leader of squad 1)

**Leiutenant: **no leiutenant, still searching for one since last got killed by hollow

**Zanpaku-To: **Doragon Makai

**Bankai: ** Doragon Makai no Yami

**Known Family: **Mother:Akuma (deceased), Younger Sister:Kumo (deceased), Father: Senshi (deceased), Younger Sister: Halibel (living Espada)

**Personality: **bad tempered, brave, enjoys inflicting pain on others, dark personality (hence the name "Kurai" or dark), can be emo-ish and non-social at times.

**Quote: **"Get the hell outta' my way!" or "You dirty bastard!" or "What the ..." or "God dammit, let go of my shihakusho!" or "Chikusou!" or "Yu-chikusou!" or "Itto-chikusou!" or "Owari Nai Yume." or "Shinde Kyoku No." and much more to be found

**Vehichles: **racing motorcycles (Suzuki and Kawasaki brand), Corvettes, Mustangs, and Mitsubishis

**Special Info:** when her and Ichigo's blades meet in fighting eachother, they deactivate and refuse to fight; when blade meets with Ichigo's in fighting together, they share power and become 'one' (not really), when powers are combined, her and Ichigo literally move as dark personality gives off bad impressions, her emo appearance making people, unlike the group, stay also has unusually large breasts, which attracts too much attention

* * *

**Don't mind the shittyness and OOC-ness in the next chapters ... . I wanted to publish this to see what the world thought of it ... . Check out my new one and R&R, telling me how I did and which one you think is better! ^.^  
**

3a1da1dd-199a-4c8d-b762-c73666e64cb3

1.03.01


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the new chapter, ... I'm publishing as much as I can at a time, between homework, school, and taekwondo. **

* * *

I ran inside to get my bookbag for school. I had been out killing off the last of the Hollow in Karakura Town."Kowagari!" I yelled as I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. I ran down our driveway and towards Hanakura High. I managed to get to school on time. I walked in and saw I got moved again. I sat down and saw that I was sitting in front of Ichigo Kurosaki, my brother's friend.

**Dammit, why do I need to sit here?**

"Miss Konpaku, I can see you've found your new spot. I put you around people you _won't_ argue with during classtime." the teacher said, looking me sternly in the face. "Thank you, Miss." I said, rolling my eyes.

**Bitch! Ha ha ha! What now!**

"Kurai Konpaku, go stand outside. I will not take your smart alecky attitude!" "Fine, I will!" I yelled, then walked out.

~After School~

"Dark + Shadow = Idiot!" Kowagari was trying to make me mad. I folded my arms across my chest and started to tap my foot. "What?" I growled.

**Freak, with a bad hair cut you are, Kowagari.**

"You really are a lose cannon. I think I should take you to the vet, see if I can get you fixed." He grinned.

**Bitch!**

"You wanna' say that again, Thumb sucker?" I yelled.

**Oh yeah. Take that!**

"Way to stick up for differences in appearance, Kurai!" yelled Keigo. "I did what I had to do." I replied. "I thought you were being quite the smart ass, if you ask me." grumbled Ichigo.

**...AHAHAHA!**

I just laughed "But I didn't did I, Sourpuss. Why don't you be a normal fifteen year old and smile." I challenged. "Why you! How about I wipe that smirk off of your face?" He threatend.

**Pffft, nice try. Amateur.**

"Wow, scary. Look, Ichigo, try all you want but you don't scare me. To me you're a stereo typical angry teen, with grudges against the world for no good reason. Come back and threaten me when you have a chance of being scary. Bye-bye now." I smiled and waved. "Why you cocky little-" He started, only I interrupted him. Same old record."Yeah, yeah. Cocky, arrogant rich kid with a big mouth, I get it. But the thing is Ichigo, you are cocky and arrogant, so I don't see the problem." I smiled. I saw a flash of respect in his eyes and he smiled. "Ah, you're good." he said."Y'know, Strawberry. You and Kurai are a lot alike in some ways, but you're the complete opposite of one another. It's strange." Said Mizuiro.

**Gah! Say what!**"

"Is that a good thing?" I asked. "What's that supposed to mean?" Growled Ichigo. I laughed. "I mean, I know nothing about Ichigo. For all I know he could be a smoker and be an under-age drinker. I'm not saying you it's a figure of speech." I defended. "True." replied Mizuiro."Hang with us then." relied Keigo, getting rather hopeful. "Sure, sounds good." I smiled. Ichigo held out his hand to make sure it was a deal. I took his hand with a firm grip and shook it. "We'll meet you and Kowagari here tomorrow before school starts." He said."OK." I replied."Kay, bye guys." I said as I started to walk away. "Bye, Kurai." Everyone but Ichigo said."Don't worry. Ichigo is constantly in a never ending bad mood, kinda like you." Kowagari said as we walked home. Kowagari ran ahead of me when I started to attempt to knock him out with a large stick that I found on the ground while walking. Smart.

* * *

**This is the first chapter ... . I HATE this story so much! I like my new version much more! R&R!  
(I suggest that you read my new version after you finish this, if you haven't read what I've published already ... . XD**

3a1da1dd-199a-4c8d-b762-c73666e64cb3

1.03.01


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 ... umm ... yeah ... Like I say, "I HATE THIS STORY! I like my new one much better!" .  
Look on my profile and answer the poll I have on which one of the versions of this story like. (I suggest you read what I have published of both stories before you answer, though. If you didn't, that'd just be STUPID! :P)**

* * *

I walked inside to see Kowagari already up and ready to go."Where were you?You scared the crap outta' me, being gone like that.I was actually about to call Ichigo and tell him you were missing!"

**No duh, I was gone!**

**Dipshit ... HAHAHAHAHA! **

**:3**

"I was out ... handling personal biusness." I growled, avoiding my nuisance of a brother's gaze."Honey, why did you go off to handle _them_ and not tell us?" the free souls of my mother and father hung over my shoulders."I needed some alone time after I handled _them_." I said, meeting the gaze of my father, then my mother's. I ran upstairs and brushed my hair. I really, truly, wanted to impress Ichigo for some reason. My hair was currently bleached to a blood red color. I left it down but I had it parted on the side to look appealing.

**Woot Woot! He's gonna' fell head over heels for me!**

I ran to school and went to the place where we were gonna' meet."Hey, Kurai." Ichigo was the first to arrive."Hey, " I said breathily. His attention was looked at me with a glance he gave no other. _He smiled. _For once, he smiled."So, "I said, walking up to see him face to face."So, did ya' take my advice and smile?" I said, smirking at him.

"Ooooooo, looks like you two are in love!" Kowagari said, walking up to us. Our faces were like this: O_o;

**O_o;**

**No, we're not, dipshit!**

I straight up scowled."WHY, YOU LITTLE MESUINU!" I yelled, slapping the back of his head.

~Ichigo's POV~

Kurai hit Kowagari on the head and he fell, hitting the ground with a loud thud."Suits ya' right, baka." she smirked, apparently satisfied.

**I like the fact she does that every time he embarrassed her.**

**It's kinda hot.**

She was still smirking as I walked up to her."Nice, " The next thing I know two big guys, apparently they saw what happened, and said this: "You know how to fight well, now we're gonna' fight you." She smirked."You're on!" I ran up behind her."Are you crazy?" "No, just itching to fight. Wanna' help?" she said."Sure, I guess." I went for the big one and Kurai went for the smaller one. The fight had began!

~Kurai's POV~

I went for the small one, while Ichigo went for the bigger one. I immediately kicked him in the gut. He looked shocked that a girl actually agreed to fight him."What scared?" I taunted as I elbow-striked him in the nose. I threw a right punch and drew blood. I had always carried a small knife behind the edge of my belt. I revealed it and slashed at his face with it. I got one last good one in before I got hit across the face. Blood flowed from my mouth as I fell, unable to move. I hit the ground and scrambled back up. I kicked him, hard enough _there_ that he fell, screaming bloody murder.

**HA HA HA HA HA!**

Ichigo came flying in my direction, head on. He slammed into me, making me fall. Our lips brushed on impact. Our eyes widened at the strange feeling. I hit a tree, which made Ichigo's body press harder against mine, and blood ran down my face. My gaze was set directly on the bastard who did this."Ichigo, are you- " I was cut off by coughing up blood."Hurt?" he mumbled, looking up at me."Yes, " I said, looking at him with a glance that said, "Ichigo, ..." "No, I'm fine. It's you who's hurt." he replied, getting up, then helping me up. He wiped the blood away from my face and put his hand on my shoulder."You're a good person, ... now, let's go kick his ass."

**^.^**

**Woot woot! I get to kick some ass!**

I walked back over and tripped the big one. He fell and he was fat, so all his fat jiggled. I stared, cracking up on the inside.

**o.o**

**HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

I walked away as blood began to run down my face again. Ichigo had some scratches, but not much. I decided to go to the infirmary and get some bandages than hurt myself more."Ichigo, let's go to the infirmary." "Alright, " he replied.

**3**

**I love you.**

**

* * *

**

**HATE HATE HATE HATE! . Damn ... I hate this!  
R&R plz! Don't forget to read the other version and take the poll I made!  
Did I mention that I hate this story? XD**

3a1da1dd-199a-4c8d-b762-c73666e64cb3

1.03.01


	4. Chapter 3

Later that day Kowagari went home sick. "Hey, what happened to Kowagari?" Ichigo asked as he and I walked out of the classroom. "The idiot drank milk that was way over-due.

**^.^  
The little bitch deserved it!  
HA HA HA HA HA!**

"So you have to walk alone?" Ichigo said, a look of concern on his face. His piercing brown eyes seemed to penetrate me and read my very fears, dislikes, likes, and much more of my soul. Earlier in my life, around the time I was 20, I got The Prophecy. It told my future. I received it just after I had made Zangetsu, the partner to Doragon Makai.

This is what was wrote on it:

_"Late in the life of Kurai Masaki Konpaku, she will fall in love with the future master of Zangetsu. They will fall in love at first sight of one another. Kurai, whose name means dark, is a dark, and depressing soul. Her soul was taken apart at a young age. The one last fragment that is missing was put into Zangetsu, and when the future master of Zangetsu is born, it will be bestowed to him, and only when they admit their love, Kurai will be complete. Once into deep enough love, Kurai will give the wielder eternal life. They will not separate, through love and war."_

I never thought of The Prophecy until now. Ichigo was the one I was meant to be with.

**I need to show him the scroll that carried The Prophecy!  
No wonder his piercing eyes can literally pierce me, he's the one!**

"There are some guys who gang up on me about how I look." I explained, telling him because I loved him so much. I knew he cared from the start. The way he teased me, and the way he looked at me. He looked at me and saw I really needed help since I couldn't use my abilities, demon abilities, in public."Do you want to come to my place?" he asked me."Sure, that would be great!" I said, a calm look on my face.

**O.o****Woo Hoo!****I'm going to Ichigo Kurosaki's house!  
3**

~Ichigo's POV~

I was so happy.

**I can't believe I just asked the hottest girl on campus to come to my house!  
I'm awesome!**

~Kurai's POV~  
~Halfway to Kurosaki Clinic~

"Hey, it's Strawberry and Ink Drop!" the guys said, catching our attention. I growled. Ichigo looked at me.""Is this them?" I cracked my knuckles."Yup, "

**^.^****Time to kick some ass!  
Woot Woot!**

One of them walked up behind me as I was deep in thought. I felt hands wrap tightly around my neck."Ichigo, " I screamed as the guy began to unbutton my top."NO!" Ichigo yelled as he dashed the other two to the ground."Stop, Ichigo." I said."Let me handle this."

**Alright, time to do it.  
Time to unleash it.**

"Tryin' to get ya' self killed, girly?" the guy said, increasing the tightness of his grip."Get your hands off me, " I growled, my right eye turning red and my left turning black. I laughed as he released me and began to run."Guys, Ink Drop is a demon! Don't mess with her!" I continued laughing until blood ran into my eye. I coughed up a bit of blood, but I was okay. It was always enjoyable to watch guys that are taller than you run away screaming when they see something paranormal. I was a paranormal person.

Here is a list of reasons why I'm paranormal:

1. I have died and came back again over 300 times

2. I can become a soul

3. I've been alive for 35,654,200 years

4. I can see spirits

5. I'm a demon

6. I can successfully bring back the dead without any sacrifices (I'm talking to you, Edward and Alphonse Elric. No offense)

7. I'm a shape-shifter

8. I pretty-much can survive anything

9. I created the Shinigami

10. I created the Vizard (purposely, so I wouldn't be devoured by my inner-hollow)

11. I crated the Arrancar and on up (accidentally)

12. I created the Espada (accidentally)

13. I was the first to be an Espada (I accidentally got into the experiment, whoopdie-damn-doo)

14. I was the first to be a Shinigami (I died too many times. I had to compromise to still live)

15. I was the first to be a Vizard (long story short, I was about to die ... I wouldn't be able to come back it I didn't do something)

16. I created and was the first to use Bankai (not accidental)

17. can't remember any more. List ends here ... I think ...

I re-buttoned my shirt and we continued on.

~At Kurosaki Clinic~

I walked in and was greeted by Ichigo's two little sisters. "Hey, " Karin said, nodding at my presence. Yuzu, on the other-hand totally freaked. "Ichigo you didn't tell me you were bringing a friend home! I could've had dinner made by now!" Ichigo's father came into the room. "W-why did you bring this beautiful girl home with you? Why is she here?" Ichigo was a bit frustrated by the looks of it. "She's my friend, okay! Let's go upstairs, " His father stopped him."Do you know that's Captain Commander Konpaku?" Ichigo replied, "Yes, I do know that. Now let me go-" "Isshin Kurosaki, let Ichigo go!" I hissed. "Yes Ma'am, " said, moving out of Ichigo's way. "How can you do that?" Ichigo asked once we got into his room. "I was is commanding officer back in the day. Say, do you wanna' be my lieutenant? You'd be able to do that all the time." "Sure!" he answered, wanting the ability to force his father to do things. "Alright, next time I go to Sireitei, you'll come with me." I sat in his window-sill."Hey, I'll be back in a bit, I'm gonna go get some casual clothing on." I said, ready to jump out of his window. "I wanna' see your house, can I come?" "Sure, " I said. I jumped out and Ichigo followed. "My house is Konpaku Estate, my brother and parent's souls live in a house on the other end of town. I usually stay there for a few days and you caught me when I was about to go back to my place. Did Kowagari ever mention that I was adopted?" Ichigo looked at me. "You're adopted?" he replied with a glance. "I'm a demon. My parents live in Hōken Jidai (The Feudal Era)."

~At Konpaku Estates~

I walked up the long drive way and ran inside. I changed into a white tank top, black loose jacket, black skinny jeans, and black DC shoes. When I came out of my bedroom and went down stairs I found Ichigo looking at the pictures and paintings of scenes in Hōken Jidai, me, and my family. We walked into my garage. I walked up to a wall and typed a password into a keypad. A door opened, I walked over to my racing motorcycle, started it, and rode it through the door. It opened into a wide training ground like Urahara's study. I had made a track when I made the training ground and mansion. Ichigo walked up to me. "This is amazing, " I smiled "I know, it took me a few weeks to do this when I used Bankai and the Mask to break holes into it." I turned it off, hopped off, and walked over to Ichigo. "Let's go back to your house, " I said, walking out of the room. Ichigo stopped behind me."Naka, shut the door." I commanded.

**^.^  
I love the fact I can rig up stuff like this.**

"Yes, Miss Konpaku" replied my automated system that ran through the entire house and in my helmets and cars, Naka. "Naka, I told you to call me Kurai over a million times, not Miss Konpaku." I growled back."Sorry, Kurai." Naka said, her metallic voice ringing through the garage. I smiled."Thank you, " Ichigo looked a bit creeped out."Who's that?" I smirked. "Naka, my automated assistant. She's wired through my whole house, in my cars, and motorcycle helmets. She can even contact my cell phone!"

**^.^****  
It's creepy, but awesome!  
Go, Naka!**

I walked out and said, "Naka, lock all doors." I heard Naka's metallic voice again. "All doors locked, Kurai." I walked beside Ichigo all the way back to his house. "Where were you at, Ichigo?" Yuzu asked, tears in her eyes. "Kurai's house, " Ichigo said, walking up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. "O-okay, I'm gl-glad you-you're oka-okay, " she cried, tears running down her face. "Yuzu, " I mumbled, feeling bad for her. She worried so much about him and he never told her where he was going. "Ichigo, why don't we go upstairs, now." I said, sweat dropping. We walked upstairs and I settled myself in his window-sill. I watched as a stuffed animal, that was probably a mod-soul, walk up to the wall and look at me, who was sitting a good 1 foot above him. To my surprise, he began drooling and looking at me like he was gonna' get his head smashed into my breasts. "Ichigo, why is this perverted mod-soul staring at me like he's gonna' get something outta' me?" "Kon! Why are you harassing Kurai?" Ichigo scowled. I giggled."So, this is the amazing Kon that I have heard of from Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, and Rangiku." "Yeah, he's known for womanizing and being a pervert." Ichigo scowled as he stomped Kon's head into the floor-boards.

~Several hours later~

I was still sitting in the window-sill. I was dozing as I stared at the stars out the window. Ichigo had fallen asleep 10 minutes ago and I was tired.

**Man, ... I'm glad it's a Friday so there's no school tomorrow.  
I can stay here for the night.**

I then looked at Ichigo. His helpless sleeping form was so tempting, to ... kiss. I had loved him since I was first introduced to him 5 years ago. I was always stubborn and mean, not showing affection, but showing hatred, but feeling love inside. I had written a poem the day I met him.

This is the poem:

"_Not hatred, nor liking, but loving. Ye who loves one, knows whether or not the other loves back. Fore, I know that he, the one I love most, loves me back. I feel, in the way he moves, represents his affection. Affection for me. And I rest, comforted by the hidden love that only he and I can sense."_

That repeated in my head over, and over. I knew I needed to protect him from the coming uproar. The battle that will take place because of Bankotsu taking my brother and teaching him to be a mercenary.

**I am going to get Ichigo into Sireitei and make sure he doesn't know about this matter that is going to occur.****  
I don't care if I die doing this, I'll just come back.****It is my job to protect him, and I will fulfill in doing so.  
No one except me knows about this situation but me, ... I should tell Renji and Rukia.**

On that, I fell asleep.

~The next morning~

~Ichigo's POV~

I awoke to see Kurai sleeping in my window-sill. I smiled, knowing she did it for some particular reason, but what? Why did she stay and not go home?

**She's trying to protect me from something, isn't she.**

I scowled. Something wasn't right. I needed to know what was wrong. A moment later, an arrow broke the glass to my window and pierced Kurai's stomach. She gasped for air and pulled the arrow out.

~Kurai's POV~

I gasped for air as an excruciating pain shot through my body. I pulled out ... an arrow?

**No!  
The uproar can't be happening yet, it wasn't supposed to happen for 3 more weeks!**

I began growling. I released into soul and demon form and looked out the window. Gure! He had shot the arrow at me from below. I pulled my bow off my back and pulled an arrow out of the quiver. I aimed at Bankotsu and shot it. It had hit him directly in the chest, splattering blood everywhere. "What the, " Ichigo mumbled, seeing Bankotsu and Gure. (FYI: Gure is pronounced as Goor) "Bankotsu is the one just shot. I hate him. The other is my brother, Gure. He is training to be a mercenary under Bankotsu's word." I growled as I fired off more arrows. I jumped out the window and ran in the direction of Gure. Just as I approached him, Bankotsu shoved an arrow with poison into my back. My eyes widened with horror."I- ... I'm sorry ... Ichi- ... Ichigo, " It then went dark and I couldn't feel or hear anything.

**Ichigo, I hope you win.****You're my only hope of living.****That poison, it had a bacteria in it that could put even a demon of my strength to sleep, ... forever.  
Please, Ichigo, win.**

~About a hour later~

"Ichi- what?" I was puzzled. Where was I at? I caught the scent of someone, someone I hated! I wasn't bandaged or healed and I actually felt the poison slowly killing me by the minute. "Ah, I see you're awake, my little *otona no omocha." Bankotsu smirked as he walked in."Why are you doing this?" I growled, bearing my fangs. "Because, I've wanted you for so long, I couldn't help myself. I needed to feed the hunger for your body against mine to make it leave. I can't stand to see my beautiful self like this, so I captured you." I scowled at him. "Damn you to hell, you bitch!" I winced as the poison circulated through me faster. "Hey, be careful. The faster your blood pumps, the faster the poison moves through you."He laughed, looking at me slyly. I growled and stared him down, my gaze burning into him. He avoided my eyes.

**^.^****Ch, he's scared of me now!  
Take that, bitch!**

"Well, look who's scared!" I taunted, a smirk on my face. "Why you!" he growled, lunging at me. I used shunpo and got around him. I was tapping my foot on the ground. "What?" he said, bewildered. This continued on, and on, and on, and on.

~Ichigo's POV~

~1 week later~

"Kurai!" I yelled as I burst into the hut. Kurai had a gaze that told me that she was glad I came. "Ichi- *she coughed up blood* dammit, it's worse than I expected!"

**What has he done?**

I scowled and went straight for Bankotsu. "No, Ichigo." She cut in, stepping on front of me."I'm gonna' do this, too." She smirked. I was glad that I brought her Zanpaku-to with me. I pulled Doragon Makai and her scabbard off of my sash and handed it to her."Go into Bankai, " she said looking at me. I knew she had a plan.

~Kurai's POV~

I knew what I needed to do. "Rifuto no tsubasa to raizu jigoku kara, Doragon Makai no Yami!" My blade became long, with a black/red sheen to the blade. There was a red and black cloth strip coming off of the hilt. Ichigo held his arm."Bankai!" I tapped my blade against his and electric currents swirled with our reiatsus. I summoned my mask and Ichigo did, too. He looked at me with the wild yellow eyes that reminded me of the dreams that I had when we would be making love wildly or fighting side-by-side then afterwards, kissing passionately. (I know, weird. o-o)

**Time to end this!**

Ichigo and I moved as one and took him out in one blow. Bankotsu had managed to get 2 more arrows into my back and 2 into Ichigo's back. I then began to fall and went back into regular form. (still in soul form) "Kurai!" Ichigo whispered, catching me before I hit the ground. I looked up at him. "Why? Why do you choose to even help me? Why didn't you let me die?" He looked at me sternly. "Because, you were trying to protect me from that Bankotsu guy and your brother." "You figured it out." My eyes were shaded by my hair."You actually ... care." He looked at me. "What? Why are you looking at me that way?" I just looked away. "Captain Unahonna will be able to cure the poison, we need to get back to Sireitei. Anyway, I need to get your Lieutenant's plate." He put me on his back and began walking. "Let me down, I need to open a Senkaimon." I stood and opened it. I got back on Ichigo's back and he carried me through. Renji was a ways ahead of us."Renji!" I called out, catching his attention."Hey, what's going on? Why are you on Ichigo's back?" Renji asked, running over to us. "Long story short, we got badly poisoned." I replied.

* * *

**Well, this was a long one. :P It took forever to correct the grammar and shit. DX It took too much time.  
R&R My crappy fanfic! . Be sure to read my other version of this, too! :D**


End file.
